


That's My Place

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [40]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine recruits Krystal to pretend to be her date to get Cosima's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> prompt - fake dating AU
> 
> This turned out weird and a little crack!fic-y because I know there should be more dialogue between Cosima/Krystal when they meet because she's shocked- but I believe Krystal values her acting skills and Delphine's happiness above that. 
> 
> She'll definitely confront them later though ;)

“I think that, sometimes, we need to let go. You know?” Krystal chirps. “I mean, there’s all this negative energy that we have from, like, holding on to the wrong things, but there’s power in deciding you deserve better.”

“Krystal.” Delphine frowns, accent thickening as she raises her voice. “This is different."

“Because you love her, right?” 

“ _Absolument._ Can you do it?”

“Oh, what.” Krystal glances down at Delphine’s nails. “Pretend to be your date?”

“Yes.”

“I totally acted in high school.” Krystal smiles. “I can _definitely_ do it.”

\----

“Delphine.” Scott finally says, trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. “This is your… date?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Krystal.” 

“Hi.” Scott replies awkwardly. “Does… does Cosima know about… her?”

“Scott.” Delphine’s voice is hard. “Not now.”

She propels Krystal forward by the small of her back, weaving through throngs of people. 

“Where’s she?” Krystal asks, scanning the room. “Let me work my magic. I promise she’ll be back in your arms by midnight.”

“There.” Delphine gestures toward a woman, faced away from them. 

“Shall we?” Krystal holds a hand out to her date.

“Cosima.” Delphine calls. “Meet -“

As the woman turns around, Krystal drops her glass of champagne.

“Oh my god, you’re me.”

“Not exactly.” Cosima shrugs. “But I guess you’re taking my place?”

“All yours.” 

Krystal winks at Delphine before weaving back through the crowd to find the cute bohemian girl with long blonde hair.


End file.
